Panic Sheer Bloody Panic
by Velocity890
Summary: Ciel tells himself often that he is not alone in his misery and that each rain drop, or blood drop, represents another truly miserable person. If there was a King of the miserable he would be it. -Oneshot-


_**This is sparked off of the cosplay skit at Anime Boston which can be found here: **_http:/www. youtube. com/ watch?v=DS9hYb3uNg8&feature= related _**(remove spaces)**_

_**I give them full credit for the poem though out this story but I fell in love with it when I first saw that skit.**_

_**I strongly suggest listening to the song Panic; Shear Bloody Panic found here:**_ http:/ . com/ watch?v= sz0fDsdoB5Y _**(remove spaces)**_  
><em><strong> while reading this story, it is the song it is base off of, I listened only it while I wrote this whole thing. <strong>_

_There is only one way for a puppet to die,_

_To cut it's strings and commit suicide._

Rain in England was more then common, so common that Ciel Phantomhive found himself staring out the window one to many times. He always made a point to look outside at the rain, cursing the sky for it's idiotic means. It chose to rain now, and make his life miserable, it could have rained during that fire. Maybe, just maybe it could have saved them. Them implying to the long dead parents. But the rain ignores his cries and shouts to be banished and stays dripping down on him. The rain like blood to his body, blood, that is what rain truly is. Ciel tells himself often that he is not alone in his misery and that each rain drop, or blood drop, represents another truly miserable person. He images that if they could all join together, the miserable people, they could take over the world, pulling everyone else into misery. He frowns bitterly at this thought. Ciel thinks he would still be the most miserable person in a world of misery. He would be crowned the king of misery, the most miserable one of them all. Ciel reaches up and touches the glass of the window, pressing one soft finger tip against it. His breath fogs up the glass that separates him from the rain. His finger, lined up with one rain drop, follows the rain drops descent down the glass. He names this one rain drop Madam Red. She was miserable before she died, forced to almost murder her own nephew and send him to his rightful place with his parents. Unable to bear her own child, but in love with her sisters lover, Ciel decides with a nod that his aunt would be his duchess in the world of the misery. She was almost as miserable as him, almost.

"Young Master?" Ah Sebastian, how could one forget about the butler? Ciel turned his head from the window to look at the man standing there. Sebastian would be his ever faithful butler in the world of misery that was an oblivious one. "You're looking upset today, is there anything I can do?" Sebastian asked him, cocking his head to the right, black bangs falling in front of his eyes.

"It's the rain, make it stop," Ciel stated stubbornly, standing from his chair in front of the window. His boot's leather squeaked on the polished wooden floor, the squeak being the only sound bounding around the room. Sebastian sighed heavily though his nose.

"Dear Young Master, I believe that is against the laws of nature-"

"That's an order!" Ciel growled bitterly, placing firm hands upon his hips, "You and I already defy the laws of nature," Ciel frowned firmly at the demon butler in front of him. Sebastian gently placed the silver platter on the desk beside Ciel, the gentle place not showing his inner strength. Ciel pulled his gaze to the platter, staring at himself in the reflection.

"Consider it done, young master," Sebastian gently picked up Ciel's hand, kneeling before him and placing a kiss on his finger tips, he stood afterwards and headed for the door.

_I am the puppet held up by your strings,_

_I am the puppet trapped in the ring._

The rain ceased to exist in the next hour, only the trees and over hangings of the roofs dripping with rain. The trees looked as if they were crying over the loss of their vital life sources. Ciel lifted the eye patch over his left eye, the mark of the devil still glowing brightly. Slowly he rubbed his fists over his eyes, desperate to get the forming itch gone from his eyes. 'That damn butler is hiding cats on me again, he knows I'm allergic!'

"Sebastian!" He snapped angrily, once again standing from his chair in the window. One foot falling in front of the other, blind from rubbing his eyes he tripped. Ciel fully anticipated the arm there to catch him. Never should young master Phantomhive fall and hurt himself. For he is just a boy, and boys break easily, real men do not.

"Honestly Young Master, you are more klutzy then anyone would believe," Sebastian laughed, "You look so strong a sturdy in that attire of yours," Sebastian referred to the royal blue cloth he wore with proud, frills and bows tracing along it, dark black lace up boots, a walking cane leaning again the desk nearby. It still stood undisturbed by the fall. "I believe you should stop wearing boots with such heels, heels are for ladies," Sebastian laughed again, louder this time. 'How dare him! How dare he make fun of his master!' Ciel pushed from Sebastian harshly. 'He is simply a puppet, with out me he would not be here!' The hand that slapped Sebastian was fleeting, quickly returning to it's owner to brace his fall to the ground. "Oh young master, that was uncalled for! You could have broken your wrist falling awkwardly like that." Sebastian offered a hand to the boy on the ground, surprise still written on his face from the fall.

"No! Don't touch me!" Ciel moved away from the hand, Sebastian persisted in getting his master off of the ground. "I said don't touch me, that's an order," Ciel cried, slapping away Sebastian's hand harshly. Sebastian stood straighter,

"You truly are a brat, Young Master, sometimes I don't understand why I even try with you any more," Slowly he smirked, "I guess to see your reaction to a annoyance like me is quite humorous."

"Sebastian, you are not allowed to leave me; you're the knight to the game of life." Ciel stood on his own, dusting off his coat and picking up the walking stick, black gloved fingers curling around the rounded top. "The main players, for you are all puppets and I am the master, the worker behind the game."

"That is understandable, you are the truly stubborn one," Sebastian bowed before his master, "But do remember, Young Master, sometimes the master is not the only one in control."

_I am the puppet for you to enjoy,_

_I am your puppet I am your toy_.

"I do believe a trip to town is in order, Young Master? The rain has stopped, just as you wanted," Sebastian looked quite proud of himself from his spot beside Ciel's chosen spot, seated in a chair. Ciel rested his head calmly upon his knuckle, thinking for a moment.

"If you believe it to be useful Sebastian we could go for a visit," Ciel said standing up and heading for the door, "Didn't the Queen mention the case of that lost child in London to us yesterday. Said the police were having a hard time finding out were the poor child had gone?" Ciel didn't look back when he talked, heading for the door. Sebastian followed the boy and nodded,

"She did, my lord, the child's name is Selina Jones, he mother saw a advertisement in the news paper for someone to take the child off of her hands. They met at a house where work men were busy working. The women behind the advertisement told Mrs. Jones that this was the place where her child would be living. Mrs. Jones handed over the baby and some baby cloths. When she only paid them for half of what they asked for the child but when she returned to give the rest of the money the child and lady behind the advertisement where gone. Immediately worried the poor mother called the police." Sebastian finish with a nod as the carriage pulled around to load them into the back.

"Interesting as it may seem, it is quite obvious where the police should start. Investigating the article in the news paper would be the smart choice. Even someone like me can figure that out, the police should know where to start with out needing our held." Ciel stated this as if it was a everyday thing to say, never breaking in his monotone drone. Sebastian glanced out the window once more at the manor, hoping nothing would go wrong while they were away.

"I do hope they have enough since to do that, or London will be doomed with out us." Sebastian said a slight hit of sarcasm laced though his words. This caused Ciel to smiled the slightest bit, not in joy or happiness but satisfaction, with himself, and with what he was here for.

"Do we know the women's name as it was stated in the article, I wouldn't be surprised if it was Grell trying to pull a hoax on us, just to see how quickly we could figure it out." Ciel replied numbly, adjusting the hat perched on his head. Sebastian paused looking at the boy with the grey hair across from him.

"Mrs. Hewetson," Sebastian stated, Ciel pursed his lips in slight thought,

"I do believe that is a English name, not foreign," He said, looking out the window calmly.

"It is, you're not wrong in the least."

"Is it possible for them to trace the article and attempt to see were this 'Mrs. Hewetson' came from?" Ciel asked, bringing the one eye not covered by the black cloth to look at Sebastian. "Or actually, care for you to do it for me, I never to trust those police, they tend to get the wrong answer a lot more then they should. Sebastian sighed, and stood, stooping to avoided bumping his head on the ceiling. "Sebastian, I order you to figure out who Mrs. Hewetson is." Ciel said, returning his gaze to the grey skies outside, dearly wishing for the sun to show it's self. Sebastian didn't say a word, opening the carriage door and swinging out of it and off onto the awaiting road.

_I am the puppet for you to abuse,_

_In larger scale then making a bruise,_

The police were more then happy to have the Phantomhive's on the missing child's case of Selina Jones. With Ciel working on it with that odd Butler of his they would never fail. They haven't failed yet, and with the supernatural on their side it was not looking like they would fail any time soon. Sebastian returned to his master side as the young boy was entering the police station. Ciel stopped mid push of the door, the bells attached to the door let out a single ring.

"What is her real name, or is it simply more demon play that you will take care of quickly?" Ciel asked, grey bangs falling over the black cloth covering his eye. No proper greetings were exchanged between the two, those stopped a long time ago.

"Her name is not what matters, but she is not the name she bears in the news paper." Sebastian said calmly, Ciel frowned,

"I want to know her name Sebastian, it could lead to more things isn't it possible we might know her?" Ciel asked, closing the door to stop the bells from jingling any longer. Sebastian paused as if questioning his master's request.

"The possibilities are endless, Young Master, the ideas are also endless and ideas are bullet proof." Sebastian replied calmly, reaching over his master to push open the door to the police station. Immediately the bells rung, signaling the appearance of Lord Earl Ciel Phantomhive and his ever faithful Butler.

"Sir!" A police officer was up in a moment, bowing before the twelve year old boy. Ceil curled his fingers around the walking stick, tapping it against the floor as a dismissal. "Lord Phantomhive, h-how are you today?" The police officer looked slightly nervous to be before such a honor. The Queen's Guard Dog, Ciel, a simple breakable boy.

"Please, do not stutter, Officer, I do not wish to dilly dally, someone could figure out this case before I do," Ciel raised his chin as the police officer stood straighter at being addressed like a imported figure by Ciel. "And I don't lose such a simple game like this." Ciel paused, knowing the crudeness of referring to a missing child case as a simple game. Something that can be won or lost or quit midway through. The police officer refrained from looking offered at what Ciel said, he was just a boy, a brilliant boy, but just a boy, he wouldn't know better to not say that when he grew up with almost no contact with his parents. Sebastian stood quietly beside Ciel, watching the police officer with glowing red eyes, those eyes standing out against his pale skin.

"As you wish, my lord," The police officer said turning and walking back towards the desk.

"Officer, do you know much about this case, any more then what the Queen's messenger informed me of?" Ciel asked, taking a seat in the chair across from the Officer. The Officer shook his head,

"This is a mystery; we do not know much-"

"Sebastian and I have already determined that the lady behind the article is not real and the name is fake. Sebastian knows the name and will gladly search through the multitude of records you have of all the residents in London." Ciel said calmly, looking at the Officer with one piercing blue eye. The Officer could not help but stare at the eye patch over his other eye, wondering slightly what the boy was hiding under the black cloth. These two did seem quite the odd pair but he had a stirring suspicion that if he dared touch the eye patch and attempted to cure his wondering he would not live to see the morning.

"My Lord, I'm not sure if I can let your butler look through those records, they hold personal information for the residents of London, and you two are not Police Officers." The Officer said this calmly, trying to look more confident in himself they he truly was. Ciel frowned, standing up calmly.

"If you will not allow Sebastian to look through those records I could believe you would not care about finding the lost child. If you do not care, then I am simply wasting my time here and I shall be going." Ciel began to walk towards the door.

"E-Eh! Lord Phantomhive please wait," The Officer stood holding out his hands to try and stop Ciel and Sebastian from leaving, "I do want the case to be solved, Sebastian can look through the records to find the women behind this!" He said desperately. Ciel nodded,

"Good, I believed you would agree. Sebastian, find out who the women is and track the child down, that's an order." Ciel said tapping the walking stick once on the floor as he stared to walk again. "I will be heading home now, I assure this case will be solved quickly, Officer, thank you for your time." Sebastian watched his master walk away turning towards the Officer who quickly pointed to the back room, records stored apone records.

"P-Please go along," The officer stuttered, Sebastian smiled,

"Thank you,"

_I am the puppet held for a certain cause,_

_To act, and earn your applause._

"Oi! Master wants dinner to be done quickly!" Baldo called, pulling the cigarette from between his teeth to stare down at the burned meat before him. Mey-Rin stared down with him, and nervously played with her glasses,

"Oh dear, oh dear, what are we going to do! Master won't be happy, not to mention Sebastian!" She cried out desperately. Baldo shushed her harshly.

"If you complain to loudly they'll hear and make everything more difficult!" He said placing determined hands on hips. "We can fix this some how! I know we can!" He nervously scratched the back of his head, "But master wants it done in a few minuets, we don't have time to fix it."

"Oh darlings!" Both of the servers turned at the sound of the sing-songy voice, "We wouldn't want Bassie to be mad, now would we." The red haired reaper stood there, looking awful determined, scissors held in his hands, "Now where is my sweet Bassie, I haven't seen him in a week or so. Oh dear I wouldn't want him to miss me!" Grell clasped his hands together dramatically, spinning on his black heel. Baldo and Mey-Rin stared at him more,

"G-Grell? How did you get in the house?" Mey-Rin stuttered, curtsying politely to the reaper.

"Dear polite Finny let me in!" Grell sung happily, looking out the door at the gardener standing there.

"Finny! Sebastian told us especially not to let Grell in, he's to much stress for Master and himself!" Baldo yelled stepping away from the burnt meat. Grell looked heartbroken,

"Bassie said I'm an annoyance?" He looked on the verge of tears, Mey-Rin rushed forward to the reaper's side.

"Don't cry! Crying isn't good for you!" She said, holding one of Grell's hands a squeezing it, "I'm sure Sebastian didn't mean that! Let's go find him!" She declared happily, "Baldo and Finny can you try and figure out our brunt meat problem, please?" She asked politely, pulling Grell who had began to smile again towards the door. "Young Mater and Sebastian are upstairs, the Queen wanted them to figure out a case of a lost child. Poor child, missing her mother." Mey-Rin drifted off as Grell pursed his lips in thought,

"Oh I hope Bassie and that brat Ceil let me help them! Then maybe I can finally get Bassie to love me!" Grell looked excited at the thought of spending time with his one true Romeo. Mey-Rin giggled slightly at his words but lead Grell to the room, opening the door for him. A look of horror struck Sebastian's face at the sight of the red haired reaper standing in the door way, while Ceil looked up, simply annoyed. Mey-Rin hurried away quickly as Grell lunged at Sebastian pulling him into a tight hug. "Oh Bassie I missed you!" He giggled, Ciel rolled his eyes.

"Grell, say what are you doing here exactly?" Ciel asked, leaning forward on the desk scattered with papers, resting his head in one hand as he watched his butler and the reaper. Sebastian succeeded in pushing the man off of him, wiping his hands together in disgust.

"I'm here to help of course! After the whole puppet case I was starting to get bored of sending people into the after life and felt like I should come help you two. Plus I get to spend time with Bassie!" Grell explained, flashing a smirk at Sebastian who groaned, rubbing his eyes.

"I do believe Young Master and I told you to leave and never come back," Sebastian growled, straightening his black jacket. Grell looked to be in shock,

"Bassie, why are you so mean to me! We're true love, why must you be so unpleasant?" Grell pouted much like a young child, leaning his hand on the desk. Ciel glared at it in disgust reaching out to slap the hand off of his desk. Grell shot a glare Ciel's way, "Watch it brat or I'll knock you out quicker then you can have Sebastian save you." Grell snarled,

"That would be rather uncalled for." Sebastian stated simply, "If you preformed such an act I would be forced to throw you through the window," The air tensed up at Sebastian's words. "For I am ordered to protect and kill for my master when it is needed, you knocking him out would be one of those times," He said, looking straight into the one eye Ciel had showed to the world. Grell looked slightly hurt, but understood the meaning of Sebastian's words.

"Now Grell, are you going to help us or not?" Ciel asked calmly, sitting back in his chair. Grell nodded silently as an answer, "Alright then we have just the job for you, am I right Sebastian?" Sebastian nodded to his master's words as both of them looked at Grell. "Please go to this address at midnight tonight," Ciel slid a small piece of paper to the reaper across the desk, an address scrawled out in delicate hand writing stained the paper. "Look for a child by the name if Selina Jones, and do it quickly, we do not have much time." Ciel informed,

"Alright, you can count on me!" Grell winked and headed for the door, "Oh and Bassie I do expect my welcome back kiss later," Grell blew a kiss his way just to prove it before he disappeared out of the room.

_I am the puppet, who dances and sings,_

_I shall move accordingly,_

_To you erupt swings._

"Left, right, left, right- oof!" Ciel stumbled blindly over his own feet, the sound of his shoes falling off of the tapping beat Sebastian's made was sudden and rather unpleasant. He stumbled, Sebastian reaching out to make sure he didn't topple over for the hundredth time that lesson. Ciel rocked on his feet for a moment, making sure not to fall over as Sebastian steadied. "I give up Sebastian! This is completely useless, I don't need to know how to dance, I dislike social gatherings where I would need to know these things!" Ciel snapped, pushing away from Sebastian to cross his arms stubbornly.

"Honestly, Young Master, you need to learn how to keep trying and quit giving up when you can't figure something out on the first try." Sebastian told him, standing up straight and looking almost as annoyed with Ciel as Ceil was with him.

"But this isn't the first try at this, we have been working on this for a few months now!" Ciel snapped turning on his heel to stalk off back to the desk by the window. "And it started to rain again, I don't want the rain to be here!" Ciel cried out, putting his hands on the window, looking as the rain poured down outside. All those miserable people screamed for him as they fell from the sky, pooling on the ground and slipping off of leaves. He looked away from the window, practically hearing all of their screams of pain. Some where out there he knew there was a small rain drop named Ciel that would not fall to the ground because he was too proud to give up. This rain drop would not fall, and if it did fall it would fall somewhere where it would not be harmed. All of the other rain drops that were proud to be miserable would join him in this save haven for them. And they others continued on their dying way.

Ciel raised his head and turned completely away from the window, "Grell should be back by now, shouldn't he?" Ciel asked bitterly, switching the subject from the dancing task at hand to the case they were investigating, his current game of entertainment.

"He should be," Sebastian glanced at the clock on the wall watching as it ticked away, slow beats drifting though the air. Ciel tilted his head at his butler,

"He should be, but he is not."

"Correct, it is midnight now, we told him to be back with the information by now," Sebastian said calmly looking at Ciel.

"Do you think something happened to him?" Ciel asked calmly, turning back to the rain outside. Watching the miserable rain drops slip down the glass and pool at the ledge by the window, poring off of that in a decent to the ground. Sebastian shook his head even if his master could not see him.

"I don't believe so, I believe he is simply lagging behind in duties he has no right doing. Why couldn't you have told me to do, it would have been simpler, Young Master, then having to wait for this long for someone as useless and stupid as Grell." Sebastian said this bitterly but calmness still traced his words. Ciel rolled his eyes, choosing not to listen to the butler, staring longingly out the window.

_Born to you we will fight,_

_Though you we shall fall,_

_But with out you we would be nothing at all._

Grell returned to the Phantomhive manor soaked to the bone and was all but ignored when he knocked on the door. Becoming impatient with having to wait for someone who was taking much to long to get to the door he pulled on the handle, surprised to find it open and unlocked. He stepped into the dark house, dripping water on the floor. He stood for a moment before shedding the red coat of Madam Red's and putting it over his shoulder. He walked towards the stairs, boots clicking on the wooden floor, Grell looked around nervously as he walked up the stairs, his gloved hand sliding soundlessly over the wooden railing. Once he reached the landing he chose a door, not knowing the house well at all, and hoped that Sebastian would be behind it. Pushing open the door soundlessly he headed towards the bed, sighting a sleeping form there.

"Um, uh, hello there?" He called out, placing a hand on the shoulder of who ever was there. The person shot away from his hand, the gun pulled from under the pillow and pressed to his forehead. A few frightened looking Ciel kneeled before him, both eyes wide with fear unable to see who was standing there. Grell stared back at him before Ciel took a shuddery breath, letting the gun drop now to lie on the bed.

"Grell, it's you," He said while Grell stared at the design on Ciel's eye, slightly transfixed by it. Of course he knew why it was there, it was not a question, but the way the purple mark glowed in the dark was something to amaze the reaper. "Why did you come into my room?" Ciel asked placing the gun back to its spot under his pillow and grabbing the eye patch beside his bed, tying it quickly to not let Grell stare any longer.

"I didn't know whose room this was," Grell pouted, backing away, "I was looking for Bassie or someone and I just accidently walked in to you, the brat's, room." Grell growled, slight offended that Ciel had pulled a gun on him. He was already soaking wet he didn't need nor want to have to pull a bullet out of his head. Ciel sighed,

"Sebastian wake up and come here, that's an order." Ciel whispered half to himself. Grell snorted,

"Please it is not possible for him to be able to hear you-"

"Young Master, you called?" Ciel and Grell looked to the door, one with a bored look gracing his face, the other with a look of complete surprise.

"How the hell did that happen!" Grell yelled, placing his hands on his hips, "How come you come with the brat calls you but not when your true love does?"

_You are the master,_

_You control and demand,_

_I'll do anything with a flick of your hand._

Once Grell had been dried off and perfectly happy Sebastian and Ciel got him talking. "Well the child wasn't there when I looked through the house but the woman was asleep with her husband." Grell informed them. Ceil looked slightly deflated, secretly he had been hoping the child had just been waiting at the house for Sebastian to rescue her and bring her back to her mother, case solved. Some how their cases never did seem to go that simply,

"Young Master, what should we do then, the child is clearly not going to be found at the house?" Sebastian asked, Ciel paused before shrugging,

"Tell the police to keep searching; it is almost physically impossible for a child to just disappear," Ciel concluded, "I have a suspicious feeling that the family that lives inside of that house murdered the child. But there is no way for us to tell, wait for a bit and see if the child shows up," Ciel paused, "If you want to Grell or Sebastian, you can search for the child to see if you can find her." Ciel said smirking slightly, Grell brightened,

"Together! We can search together? How does that sound Bassie?" Grell chirped in happiness, grabbing to Sebastian's arm and snuggling into it. Ciel looked away, slightly disgusted,

"How about we don't?"

_We are the peasants,_

_You are the king,_

It rained when they finally located poor Selina Jones, Ciel was holding the umbrella above his head as Sebastian caught the log the child was tied too as it floated down the river. Cradling the log and child in his arms he walked back to his master. "She's dead isn't she?" Ciel asked with out even needing to know the answer. The baby was dead silent, tied rather crudely to the log.

"Of course, a child could never survive the Thames river, with all this rain," Sebastian slowly placed the child back in the river, once again watching it float down the river. "It doesn't look like she had any bodily harm, but it is the police men's job to figure out the type of kill, we are simply here to find out the mystery." Sebastian looked at the far away look in Ciel's eyes. "Selina Jones was killed Ade Chard Williams, more commonly known as Mrs. Hewetson. She will be put in jail with her husband, there is not much more to know about it." Sebastian said calmly. Ciel simply nodded watching the rain that dripped off the edges of his umbrella, the baby face of Selina Jones flashed though his vision as he watched the water. He smiled crookedly.

Selina Jones would be crowned the princess of the land of misery and she would rule with Ciel, the King of misery. Ciel sighed, knowing he knew Selina was not a miserable soul till she was murdered at a young age, and sent down the river to a grave that was not were she should have finished her life. She would have been miserable if she had known what was going to end her life. Ciel smiled a little wider,

He of course knew how he would meet his end, misery would ensure his end.

_Your only escape is to cut the strings..._

_**Dude, I hate that ending . I didn't know what else to do. So this is the first Black Butler story I have ever written and I'm rather happy I finish it, I hate having to play anyone in Black Butler besides Ciel. But it is almost impossible to write a story just about him. I hope it didn't fail to much, Review, Favorite, all that stuff 3**_

_**Oh and here is where I got all the info for the murder case : **_http:/www ./ one_off_Ada_Chard-Williams. html


End file.
